What Could Have Been and What Was
by Anaed
Summary: FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! HP/ LV TMR, SS/LE LP What if Harry grew up more like Tom, What if a lot we have been told was a lie, a true father revealed, this is what could have happened if things were changed before the story. Dumbles, Ron, 'Mine, and Gin Bash
1. Prolouge

**Of What Could Have Been and What Was**  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

**By:** ArtemisEztilli, Anaed, Avye, whatever name I'm using  
>Pairing: HarryVoldemort , Severus/Lily  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What if instead of the Durslys keeping Harry, he was sent to a Orphanage not unlike Tom Riddle's, what if his true father had supplied him with a guardian. What if the Light wasn't all that they advertised. This is what could have happened compared to what did happen, It happened because things went off on as different path than before  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Okay just so you know, I HATE DUBLES and Ron, and Hermine and GINNY….so lots of bashing but I'll try to hold my self back, I promise. I'm if almost full support of the dark side, so DARK HARRY, umm…I won't be too mean to James, Sirius, and Lupin, I like Moony he is okay, like the twins.  
>Aurthor Note: Umm I know I shouldn't be posting another story when I haven't been working on my other ones, it just I feel no inspiration for them, if you understand thanks, if you don't hold your horses I might get some motivation. I'm posting this because I want ideas, and praise and all that good stuff…LIKE COOKIES, be they Cyber or not. Umm I may not post often, because either my computer broke or I'm sick, or I have too much school work (I have Seven school days this YEAR! *runs off crying in emo corner)<br>Anyway I hope you like this…I always wanted to do a dark Harry story…  
><strong>Notes:<strong>  
>Speech "Greetings"<br>Thought_ 'why am I doing this'_  
>Parseltongue and parslemagic =<em><span>SSSSS<span>_=  
>Spell <strong>"Ala Kazam!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A black cloaked figure knelt upon the cold stones of the floor, chalk in a trembling hand as they drew the lines and runes of the most forbidden of summons that the figure could find in the time given.  
>Releasing a sigh the figure dropped the chalk, letting it break on impact with the stones, only to replace it with a sharp ceremonial dagger. Those trembling hands skillfully slashed across their pale palm, letting the freshly released blood pool, before dropping onto the summoning circle.<br>As soon as the organic fluid touched the white chalk the room was engulfed in light, forcing the figure to look away. The runes and circles glowed an eerie red before the brightness of the room grew, horrifyingly fast, to a darkness unnatural to our realm, as it was a light in itself. But even in the vast nothingness of the dark you were able to see feathers as they started to drift from thin air. Some where of the purest of virginal white, while others were a tainted black.  
>Soon, just as the male figure dared to look again, an ethereal figure descended among the feathers, their wings displaying where these unearthly feathers originated from.<br>"speak, Mortal, for I have little patients for the greedy cowardice of man, let alone their petty problems." Spoke the inhuman being in a voice of heaven, but with the cruel words of hell.  
>The black figure looked on for but a second more before speaking in a low tone, but loud in the silence.<br>"I wish to make a deal. I wish to save my son"


	2. Chapter 1 Winds of Change

Chapter 1

What Could Have Been and What Was

Winds of Change

**By: **ArtemisEztilli

**Pairing: **Harry/Voldemort , Severus/Lily

**Summary: **What if instead of the Dersly's keeping Harry, he was sent to a Orphanage not unlike Tom Riddle's, what if his true father had supplied him with a guardian. What if the Light wasn't all that they advertised. This is what could have happened compared to what did happen, It happened because things when off on as different path then before.

**Warning: **Okay just so you know, I HATE DUBLES and Ron, and Hermine and GINNY….so lots of bashing but I'll try to hold my self back, I promise. I'm if almost full suprt of the dark side, so DARK HARRY, umm…I won't be to mean to James, Serius, and Lupin, I like moony he is okay, like the twins.

Also I'm including the hucruxes(sp?) in this story just to let you know.

**Arthur's Note: **Umm I know I shouldn't be posting another story when I haven't been working on my other ones, it just I feel no inspiration for them, if you understand thanks, if you don't Hold your horses I might get some motivation. I'm posting this because I want ideas, and praise and all that good stuff…LIKE COOKIES, be they Cyber or not. Umm I may not post often, because either my computer broke or I'm sick, or I have too much school work (I have Seven school days this YEAR! *runs off crying in emo cornor)

Anyway I hope you like this…I always wanted to do a dark Harry story…

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable characters and settings I do not own. The belong to J. k. Rowling and any other's works I might use. I only came up with this plot, hopefully it's original.

**Notes:**

Speech "Greetings"

Thought _'why am I doing this'_

Parseltoung and parslemagic =_SSSSS_=

Spell **"Ala Kazam!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Winds of Change**

A low silent wind blew by a metal sign, the dark green lettering enhanced by the cream of the sign. The street name 'Privet drive' standing out like a warning to any by passers. As the leaves of fall, on this cool October night, flow down the street dancing in the wind as it moves. Then they turn and approach one of the model houses, with which the only identification as to who own it was the gleaming number four on the door and garage.

The wind swooped down to a small lonely bundle on the front porch, then caressed the small pale cheek as if to reassure the now awakened soul of the impending horrors it had to face.

The wind pulled back as bright red, the red of freshly spilled blood, opened. The small creature giggled and smiled as it tried to reach for the unknown presence. As it's little hand flexed and reached a letter was pulled by the wind, then sent off to the oblivion of the sky. It had to be gone, for the winds plan to work, even if in doing so, the little ones life was just bit harder on him.

Finally as the excitement faded form the exhausted child those red eyes faded to a green, but a green that glowed with the same energy as a deadly curse.

**Avada Kedavra**

The Killing Curse

The wind caressed the child's cheek once more, receiving a giggle in return, then turned to head back down the street. But not before turning back releasing a sound. One that sounded like that of a young girl.

"Survive, young master, survive and be strong, for you are one of the very few whom I will bow to."

Then the wind simple disappeared as with a giggle a horse woman screams echoed through Privet Drive.

The Baby had been found.

With out his letter

* * *

><p>Hours later, a whale of a man was sitting in the drivers seat of his car, hands clutching the wheel, knuckles white in rage. Vernon Dursely grinded his teeth as he looked in the rearview mirror, and just happened to catch sight of the bundle in the backseat. Turning away mumbling about freaks and a normalness, he continued on his mission from his wife.<p>

Get rid of the burden.

About ten minutes later, stopping in front of a gate, he exited the car, walked to the back door of his vehicle, and carelessly picked up the burden. Handling it with out concern, he plopped it on the ground in front of the gate, not even bothering to fix the blanket around it. The quickly turned to leave, already forgetting about this incident,

As he drove away a child's wail was awakening a sleeping orphanage.

* * *

><p>Mary Quill was a fair woman, a bit strict in her old age of 80, but fair. She had been sleeping calmly, until a shrill cry awoke her from her light sleep. She was about to wave it off until she remembered they had no babies at this time. Quickly she dressed and ran out to the front doors, fallowing the cry.<p>

She was quickly joined by other employees of St. Jove, renamed from Wool's, Orphanage. They passed through an already open door to the open gats, only to see one of the younger workers, Nichol Green, holding a little bundle, rocking it a bit.

Coming to a quick stop, Mary walked to the side of Nichol.

"What happened?" She said in her solid tone, voicing her authority.

"I don't really know. I found him just laying there, crying." Nichol returned in a shaken voice, apparently worried that the baby wouldn't stop crying. Was he hurt, sad, hungry, what?

"Here hand him over" Mary ordered, taking the child. Almost the instantly the crying stopped. Both women looked down at the bright green eyes, that were bordered by tuffs of deep black hair. The eyes were watching them with a hidden intelligence.

Nichol gasped "He's beautiful. Like an Angel!"

Mary nodded but thought for a moment before saying "Not just a angel but a favored angel, like Lucifer, beautiful with dark looks."

This time it was Nichol's turn to nod. As she tore her eyes from the gorgeous face she saw gold lettering on the blue blanket.

H.J.P

"Look here are his initials. HJP. That helps a bit to name him." She voiced to Mary.

Mary was about to reprimand and say that he wasn't a dog, but decided against it. Instead she just said

"Let us get inside and warm him up."

And thus a certain old mans plans were destroyed, and he knew nothing of it as he sits smiling in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay here is the first chapter.**

**Umm I have a name in mind for Harry, but I wanted to get you guys opinion on it (if anyone is reading this)**

**So review and tell me an idea or what not.**

**Second. DO you want Harry to have a snake familiar or what not also a name for it.**

**And lastly**

**I HAVE NO BETA! Also I am dyslexic so if something if miss spelled or is just chopped grammar please tell me but nicely.**

**Review**

**Please**


	3. Chapter 2 To The Changed Years

What Could Have Been and What Was

To The Changed Years

**By: **ArtemisEztilli, Anaed, Avye, whatever I go by at this point.

**Pairing: **Harry/Voldemort , Severus/Lily

**Summary: **What if instead of the Durslys keeping Harry, he was sent to a Orphanage not unlike Tom Riddle's, what if his true father had supplied him with a guardian. What if the Light wasn't all that they advertised. This is what could have happened compared to what did happen, It happened because things when off on as different path then before.

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable characters and settings I do not own. The belong to J. k. Rowling and any other's works I might use. I only came up with this plot, hopefully it's original.

**Warning: There will be violence in this chapter…I tried to hold myself back a bit but we'll see. **Okay just so you know, I HATE DUBLES and Ron, and Hermione and GINNY….so lots of bashing but I'll try to hold my self back, I promise. I'm if almost full support of the dark side, so DARK HARRY, umm…I won't be to mean to James, Sirius, and Lupin, I like moony he is okay, like the twins.

Also I'm including the horcruxes in this story just to let you know. Also later this will be slash between Lord Voldemort and Harry, but that won't be till he's sixteen or thirteen.

**Arthur's Note: **Okay, I just want to say thanks to a few of my reviewers for their help.

Marlow Riddle: Thanks for the name idea, I was going to name him Hadrian, but I realized A LOT of people use that so I decided to go with your suggestion of Hades. Sides, I like Hades he's a cool god. Also I wanted to thank you for reminding me about magical snakes…-_-U I forgot about them..

Bernardus: Thanks for helping me with my spelling as I don't have a beta

DarkAngel048: Thanks for suggesting stories to read

Keep up the reviews, I enjoy reading them, I have yet to set up a schedule on which to update, so it's as soon as I can at this point.

Make sure to read the A/N at the end I will reveal some info about the future story there, but if you hate spoilers then go ahead and ignore it.

**Notes:**

Speech "Greetings"

Thought _'why am I doing this'_

Parseltongue and parslemagic =_SSSSS_=

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Winds of change continued….**

Weeks Later, after many talks and missing children searches, the child is now the newest member of St. Jove.

A sigh could be heard from the upstairs Nursery as Mary sits there rocking the newest charge. Curious green eyes look up at the tired woman. The stare returned with brown.

"What are we to call you little one?" She said, thinking aloud. "HJP…let's see…Haden, Harrison, Hayden, Harry, Hadrian, Hades." A giggle emitted from the child… "Okay Hades it is, I liked Hadrian, but I guess it's up to you" She joked a bit.

"Now J…lets go with Jove since this is where we found you." She got a smile from the child so she continued.

"P, this is a hard one, Patty, Prot Phuger, Parker, Purelot, Purcell, Perlock, Pruell… Yes Hades Jove Pruell. What do you think?" She asked looking down at the child to see a smile, which was returned. Mary hummed a lullaby to the sound of bells from the outside.

On the other side of the window bell like giggles were dancing in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**To The Changed Years**

Bright sunlight peaked through full lush spring trees, dancing across aged, yellow pages. The heavy thick pages turned in the wind only to be stopped by a small pale hand. Bright emerald eyes watched the many children run and play, leaving the black haired youth alone under the tree.

Hades scoffed to Himself, really her didn't see the point in playing those none sense games. It wasn't the not being allowed to play that bothered him, it was the **Why **he couldn't.

He was different.

A freak to them.

Freak.

His eyes narrowed, turning a deep blood red, as an arm reached up as if it was possessed to rub his shoulder and other arm. A reassuring action.

Sighing, if not to calm himself, then to voice his annoyance, Hades closed his book not even bothering to mark the page. Leaning his head back and closing his eye Haden let the soft buzz of power in his body sooth him. His mind drifted off thinking one thought.

'_I wonder were Zerious went of to…'_

_****Flash back****_

Crashing and rustling could be heard from a small section of brush, then it gave pause before a small boy came flying out. The tiny body had the air knocked out of it as it hit the ground. Sitting up the body was now seen as a small human boy, looking to be three but in reality he was five.

The boy, Hades, wiped dirt from his face with his ragged sleeve.

"Stupid, useless bullies…I'll show them yet…" Hades mumbled, still trying to clear his eye sight, but paused as her heard a noise.

It was the crunching of leaves, but as he looked around he couldn't see where it wa from, but then he heard a male voice, it had a slight slurred hiss to it.

_Stupid two-legged fools, letting their hatchlings run around stepping and squashing their peaceful neighbors, the nerve!_

Tilting his head to the side, Hades watched as a small garden snake slithered out into the small opening of the bushes surrounding him.

_oh great another hatchling_

Hades tilted his head back straight locking eyes with the snake. _What was a hatchling? _he thought, and before realizing it he had hissed it out loud, wait hissed…?

The green snake reared it's head up in shock.

_A speaker-child! Oh bless my soul! What are you doing here alone snakeling, surly you can not un attended.=_

Hades was now confused, of course he was alone, he had always been so. Again his inner snake spoke so aloud, and before he knew it the snake was slithering toward him.

_Well then snakeling, I will watch over you until those useless two-legged snake-less humans learn to care for you properly._

The snake even gave a huff like hiss, if it was possible. Hades blinked.

_Does this mean I have a friend?_

_Yes child, it does_

_****flash back end****_

Hades' sleep was interrupted by a frantic hissing noise. Calmly lifting his head he looked around, only to find the older boys, names forgotten or not bothered to remember, over to his left holding omething. Something long.

Something green.

Something moving.

His eyes widened, and he was on his feet running before he could think.

It was Zerious. He just knew it.

He pleaded in his mind _'no, not Zerious, please I don't want to be alone again.'_

But his plea was unheard, and was too late. With a last tearful heart wrenching hiss of good-bye from the snake, the eldest boys foot closed down on the gardens snakes head.

Hades froze, just watching as his only friend regaled before falling still.

He was alone.

Clenching his fist, his red eye glowing with promised revenge.

He wanted them dead

And he wanted it painful

They would pay.

* * *

><p>Later after lights out, Hades awoke in hi room, he was alone as no one would room with the Freak. Getting dressed and then leaving he mad his way to the older boys dorm rooms, a vindictive smirk was on his pale face, making his green eyes shine with malice.<br>Quietly he opened the warped brown door, walked in just a silently. Conveniently all four of his targets were in the same corner away from windows and doors. Hade's smirk widened just a bit, this was too easy.  
>As he approached their beds, he willed his power inside him to mask any sounds and things from leaving the small corner we this scene would play out.<br>The power obeyed.  
>Raising a small pale hand, willing their bodies under his command before, with a gleeful giggle, literally shocked them awake. And awake they did, yelps of pain and all. Looking around their eyes landed on the Freak. Glaring the started to soundlessly voice their protests. Hades still smirking entered the barrier, their voices reaching his ears.<br>"Freak! What have you don now!" the 'leader' cried out, showing no fear. Hades only continued on his way with a grin, absently flicking his wrist again. This time forcing all four of them into sitting position. Walking forward he began passing before their beds like a drill sergeant.  
>"Now I know you guys can have trouble understanding something, " he ignored the furious protests "and I know you misunderstand A LOT. But I'm still trying to figure out what makes think you had the right to take what was mine with out giving the proper payment."<br>Again the leader was brave (*cough* Stupid*cough*) enough to voice his slow thoughts.  
>"What thing are we accused of taking, we haven't touched anything of yours, not that we want to."<br>Hades mockingly sighed while shaking his head.  
>"Poor poor Idiotic fool. You know I hate liars." He turned to face one of the weakest one. "Tell me, Fool Number Four, has anything important happened today. Anything at all?"<br>Fool Number Four, or John, trembled with fear, not of the boy, but of what he could do.  
>"I-I-I'm not-t s-sure. W-We w-were o-out-t s-side-e a-l-l day-y." Johns voice squeaked a bit as he forced the last bit of his response out.<br>Hades nodded in mock understanding. "Yes, Yes, it is true you were outside all day, and at around three do you remember where you where outside." He asked slowly, like one would to a toddler.  
>The boy, John, shook his head fiercely. Hades eyes darkened in rage. Raising is palm up, focusing his will on to the poor fool. John begin to chock his hands raising to his through. Then fire ran through his veins burning every nerve and fiber of his being. And as suddenly as it started it was over leaving the grown boy whimpering and crying in pain as he was wishing for death. But that would come for awhile, no he would go insane before he reached that point.<br>Hades turned to another of the boys, Rick, and smirked "Hello Fool Number Three, now do you happen to remember where you where, now I know it's hard to think, but just think of it as practice for something." He said in a sic kingly sweat and innocent voice.  
>Rick had also began to shake as the dark aura of the boy grew, you could almost see it. "We were over by the woods, we had just finished beating on Charles, the new boy." was all Rick could rush out in a single breath trying to give as much as he could, if only so he would be spared.<br>Hades smirked evilly once again. "Good boy, and we know how you boys love your games, but try and think after that, what happened?"  
>Rick shook and trembled a clear enough sign he didn't know the answer no matter how much he wracked that little brain of his. Hades clicked hi tongue, the only sign of his frustration. Signing he turned, a slight wave of his hand over his shoulder, not even turning to watch as the boy was consumed with the veins of fire and agony.<br>"Fool Two, I hope you will be able to answer me." His clipped remark was another sign of his short patients.  
>Gary nodded vigorously, "Yes, we found a snake, it had hissed at boss, he ordered us to punish it." He too rushed out the answer, this time with out a thought at all, because if he did he might not have said it in such a way.<br>Hades clenched his fists, nodded and then spoke softly in a dangerous voice. "And did you participate in the killing of said snake."  
>The boy jumped up fear almost turning white, shaking his head "No! NO! No, no, no! no, I wasn't apart of it!" He urged almost to forcefully to believed even if anyone was willing to try.<br>Hades raised his head, red eyes glowing, a smirk of malice and a promise of death crossed his face. "Really now, But I believe you were the one to hold down the snake, while it was killed. I hate liars, but not as much as I hate killers of my favorites."  
>The boy, Gary, was consumed by the flames, but it was amplified, burning Gary inside out, only leaving melted flesh and ash, and his screams echoing in the silence.<br>"Opps" was all that Hades said as he turned on his heal to face the leader. But before he could say anything, Gabriel spoke, foolishly.  
>"Is that what this is all about! For a fucken garden snake! You really are a Freak!"<br>Hades glared at the killer of Zirous with pure loathing.  
>"He was not just a snake! But I don't have to explain anything to the likes of you!" clenching his hands into fists once more, reigning in his emotions before they got the better of him. Once his face was void of expression did he look up at Gabriel.<br>"But that's not what were talking about, I want to know what you were thinking before you decided to kill MY snake, hmmm? Any thoughts at all?"  
>He watched gleefully as the boy started to shake, blood started draining from his nose, mouth, eyes and ears. The pressure in his head could even be seen rising, his cheeks were turning from red to purple, and may shades in-between. Slowly Hades unclenched his fit's the tension leaving his body, for many wonderful thoughts of pain passed through his mind. He wanted him to pay, but it would have to be painful and gruesome. Yes gloriously drawn out, and bloody.<br>Gabriel's skin was returning to an almost normal color as his blood stopped rushing to his head, but his relief was short lived as soon his figure nails were slowly bent back by the invisible force of the power. Hades smirked once as he watched his victims face contort in pain. It was fascinating how many one could make when they were being tortured.  
>It was now during this punishment, that Hades finally wondered why he felt no remorse for torturing and killing these teens. Shrugging he pushed his small concerns away, it didn't really matter much, they had killed his Friend, so they to would die.<br>Another loud scream tore him from his wondering thoughts. Looking up he found Gabriel's hand had been crushed, the bones turned to compacted powder. So his power was becoming sentient, or had it already been that way? It seemed to be reacting to his very thoughts. Smiling in a mocking innocent way once more he spoke in his playfully murderous voice to Gabriel, who was now crumpled on the floor wrangling in pain as his arms were being crushed.  
>"Oh does it hurt Boss Idiot, good, but I bet your hoping for some mercy?" A small whimper was his only reply. He frowned not liking that at all. "Well you won't get any, just as didn't give any to Zirious as he begged and wriggled. I bet it made you feel real strong, you had complete control, you had finally full power over another, their life was in your hands. Well let me tell you something interesting. I'm THE ONE WITH THE POWER RIGHT NOW! I hold your life in my hands and I will crush it!"<br>As he almost yelled the last part it was as if a bomb had been planted in side of Gabriel. His blood rained down on the small dark corner of the room, only reaching the parts covered by the ward. It covered the floor, even started leaking through the floor boards to the room bellow.  
>Hades eyes were wide, he was covered from head to toe in gore. He raised a hand to his face and watched the red life giving substance pool in his palm He had done this, he had taken four lives in his anger, and he felt nothing other then pride.<br>He swallowed, took a deep breath then asked his power to clean him up, with a tingle he was ridded of the blood and other things. Looking around once more he sneered before quickly leaving, bringing down the silencing wards as he did so.  
>When he got back to bed he laid there thinking for a bit before falling into the sweet darkness of sleep, but not before he registered a feeling.<br>Something good would happen soon, he could tell. Not tomorrow or the next day, not next year but soon. And so the murderer drifted of to the familiar sounds of bells in the wind, ignorant of the proud eyes watching him.  
>He had earned his sleep.<br>He had avenged the murder of his friend.  
>He was only 7.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I would have typed more but I didn't have enough time -_-U**

**Any way as for his familiar I'm going to give him a Ashwinder as one, though I need to find a name.**

**Okay I have so many things to do top of being really sick so if I'm slow updating for give me.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Beginning of The New

**What Could Have Been and What Was**

**The Beginning of the New**

**By: **ArtemisEztilli, Anaed, Avye, whatever I go by at this point.

**Pairing: **Harry/Voldemort , Severus/Lily

**Summary: **What if instead of the Durslys keeping Harry, he was sent to a Orphanage not unlike Tom Riddle's, what if his true father had supplied him with a guardian. What if the Light wasn't all that they advertised. This is what could have happened compared to what did happen, It happened because things when off on as different path then before.

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable characters and settings I do not own. The belong to J. k. Rowling and any other's works I might use. I only came up with this plot, hopefully it's original.

**Warning: **This involves slash. This will be a Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione bashing story. I may had some hurtful things about James and Sirius, just because I hate them when their in school. And I might have some harsh words about Lupin when/ if I kill Siri.

**Arthur's Note: **Okay just to let you know, in case you don't like it or something, that I'm making Lily a Halfblood or a pureblood either one. And Severus is going to be a pureblood. And there's a whole thing with that but I'm not saying because that would be TELLING! Any who hope you like this one I wrote it in two days I'm proud ^_^ But I was sick and lazy so I didn't type it up for two weeks for that I am sorry and greatly ashamed….

**Arthur's Note 2: **Keep up the reviews, I enjoy reading them, I have yet to set up a schedule on which to update, so it's as soon as I can at this point.

Make sure to read the A/N at the end I will reveal some info about the future story there, but if you hate spoilers then go ahead and ignore it. Though I don't always put one…I think…

**Notes:**

Speech "Greetings"

Thought _'why am I doing this'_

Parseltongue and parslemagic =_SSSSS_=

Letters/Written Things _**Something like this**_

**Chapter 3**

**The Beginning of the New**

Black hair tussled in the wind swaying in the cool summer breeze as glowing green eyes surveyed the scenes below them. Hades was bored, hungry, and did I mention bored? He had by now read every book in the orphanage, school, and even town libraries, so now with nothing to read it was mind numbing. He had also gotten a firm grip on controlling the other children, many of which fear him greatly. It didn't help that the matrons conveniently 'forgot' to feed him dinner yesterday and lunch today. So here he sat at the window of his room gazing out at the side walks, watching people and cars as they pass by without a glance. How he hated them, he knew jut by a glance that they were not special like him, someone with power. The Power.

His grumblings were interrupted s the sound of a soft hoot came form above, the only warning as sharp talons clamped onto the section of window seal that Hades was occupying just second before. Green eyes met brown-gold orbs.

Hades stared a bit, studying the creature. It was an ordinary owl, on could say, the brown feathers speckled with white, the tips a dirty off white. But what was an owl doing here, in the day, staring at him in…frustration? Wait…what?

The owl hooted impatiently, sticking out it's beak a bit impatiently, it was only then that he noticed the cream colored envelope it was carrying. Glaring he snatched the letter from the bird, who would send him something, and by owl no less.

On the front of the thick letter, in green neat curved letters was the most detailed address.

_**Mr. Hades Jove Pruell**_

_**The window, Bedroom 10**_

_**St. Jove Orphanage**_

_**London, England**_

Raising a brow he flipped it over, on the back was a red real. Hades was confused, greatly, why would anyone send him something that was this important. Shrugging he decided to find out, so with a flick of his wrist the envelop was opened and he began to read the two enclosed pages.

The first page

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **_

_**Dear Hades Pruell, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

"_**I have received word that you are currently housed in a muggle residence and may need either evidence and/or an escort. Being as such I, Minerva, will be by shortly this evening. Please me of your decision then."**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress **_

The second page says:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**UNIFORM First-year students will require: **_

_** sets of plain work robes (black) **_

_** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

_** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **_

_** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **_

_**COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope **_

_**1 set brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. **_

_**(Others are accepted if they are the bonded familiar of the student.)**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**_

Blinking rapidly Hades reread the letter more then a few times. Was this for real, but it had to be, non of the people he knew where smart enough to train an owl, but he wouldn't get his hopes up. All he had to do was wait for this McGonagall to get here. In the mean time, Hades yawned, a nap would do wonders for his mood.

Hours later during dinner, which was again a goopy soup thing, he found the letter was real. He had been glaring from his lone table when he was approached by one of the newer workers.

"Mr. Pruell you have a guest here to see you!" she spoke in a tone that was indifferent and rude, it said her unspoken words. 'Who would be here to see you?'

Silently he stood and fallowed the young worker whose name did not matter. But inside he was a whirlwind of emotions.

"so it was real, it's not a lie. This means I an get out of this hovel.'

'of course it was, no one is smart enough to have fake did' said the more reasonable side of Hades. The one he always listened to.

As they approached a door to one of the sitting room Hades felt a light pressure in the air. It felt alive, it felt like his Power only, for some reason it was less potent.

The door was opened to the bright windowed room , a woman was sitting on one of the two couches situated in the room, she wore the most unusual a tire. A green, forest in color or maybe even darker, dress. A deep brown belt sash around the waist, a silver clasp in the middle of her neck, and a round pointed hat that matched her dress was atop her head. Graying brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun much like the matron of St. Jove. A stern look on her face, again like the elderly woman running the orphanage. Hades immediately approved of her, though he did wonder about the clothes, seeing as they were a bit out of the norm.

Ignoring the uptight worker he briskly and gracefully, as any eleven year old could, walked over and sat across from who he guessed was Professor McGonagall. They stared at one another for a few moments before she broke the silence.

"Greetings Mr. Pruell, my name is Minerva McGonagall, but you will be referring to me as Professor, seeing as I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts, and Am head of Gryffindor, but more of that later. I'm sure you have questions about the letter you received I'm sure." she spoke smoothly and professionally. In a tone that could get anyone to listen even if she never raised her voice, Hades was impressed. Her back was straight her hands folded in her lap. If what the letter said was true, then she was a witch who meant business.

Hades nodded before speaking, his voice soft and stern at the same time.

"I figured that if anyone came to visit me then the letter was not a scam. My only question is where to acquire the supplies. And also I have no money to pay for them and the tuition.

"ah, yes for those unable to pay we give out 'scholarships' you could say. And as to where you buy the needed material, I will be taking you there tomorrow morning. It is better to go early to miss the large rush of people. It's called Diagon Ally just past the Leaky Caldron."

Diagon Ally? Leaky Caldron? Hades head was already spinning just from the weird names. Finally after a few moments of silence, his brain clicked into place, a plan was slowly forming. He could escape this hell hole.

He turned a 'innocent' smile to Professor McGonagall, who had been waiting for him to absorb all the news of a new world. Her strict face twitched a bit showing a small smile was trying to appear on her face.

She had been watching the small boy closely as he had walked into the room. He walked with an unusual grace, his surprisingly long hair that reached down his skinny frame to his mid-lower back flowed behind him in a stylish way, pulled back and held with a ribbon at the back of his neck. Bright emerald eyes that pierced you as they intently studied the world around them. His face was smooth and angular, he actually looked like many purebloods she had seen come and go through Hogwarts. And that grace, and upright stature where to natural to be learned, they were born gifts.

But something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't for the life of her place what it was at the moment.

When is emotionless face glowed and grew a smile that screamed 'innocence' she couldn't help the need to return it with one of her own. She quickly squished it behind her mask, she couldn't loose her stern domineer, the children would try and get out of order if she ever lost it.

Hades still smiling , leaned forward a bit like the eager child that he was pretending to be.

"could you tell me what your, I mean Our, world is like. Just from hearing so little bit about it I find it, well, magical." His voice taking on a hushed, shy, awe filled tone. He should get an award for his acting. McGonagall nodded, holding the urge to laugh, he truly seemed like a nice boy.

"Yes I can, for one we call it the Wizarding World, and here were people, muggles, who can't do magic is the Muggle World. We are hidden behind spells and glamor to make sure no muggles know of this. Unless a child born to two Muggles, people call them Muggleborns or rude derogatory terms thinking they are beneath them." She cleared her throat a bit trying to calm her self, she hated the old Pureblood logic of demeaning Muggleborn children

"ah yes…um there are three…social classes of the Witches and Wizards in our world. Pure bloods who are born to two magical parents and have at least three magical grand-parents and have at least six magical great grand-parents. Half bloods who have one magical parent and another Muggle parent along with at least two magical grand parents. Then the Muggleborn who have no magical parent or grandparent. There are many pure blood families who believe that Muggle born are infected our world with Muggle nonsense and changing our world leaving their old traditions behind. They call them unclean and useless that they are below those that are Pureblooded. I must admit that there are many Muggle ideas coming into play in the Wizarding world, but the can't be so bad that it involves murder. Oh yes, sadly there is a war going on at the moment." her eyes grew sad as memories played before her eyes. She had stopped speaking as she seemed lost. Hades left her to them as she quickly thought about what he had heard.

Muggles, people who couldn't use magic, and spited those who could, seemed to be on the bottom of the social totem pole of the Wizarding world, or the world in general if you think about it. He agreed it seems with the pure bloods, Muggles were useless, stupid, and violent to what they don't like or understand. He too thought of his time with the Muggles in the orphanage, they had done all they could to bring him down, because he was different, but he was more powerful, he had control over them. But to the Wizarding world what was he? A Muggleborn? If he was, which was most likely the case, then he would accept that, but he would find his filthy Muggle parents and make them pay.

Even if they wore dead.

And what was this about a war? He had to find out more , maybe her could collect skills to find a use to one of the sides.

Hades' green orbs flashed red quickly, reacting to his thoughts, before returning to normal. He raised his head to look at the haunted woman before him. Clearing his throat loudly to catch her attention before asking questions playing his part.

If the Wizarding world is using classes like that, then what am I? And a war, what about? Is it dangerous?" he pretended to show fear about a war in a world he was just about to enter. And again he felt she should be praised for his good work.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts McGonagall looked down at the child who seemed now apprehensive to going to their world. Internally she was smacking her self, how could she have scared a child like that. Straitening her robes awkwardly she began trying to clean up the mess she had made.

"As to what you are, we're not sure, as you don't have a proper history stating parents, age, and things like that. You are either a muggle born or a half blood, as Purebloods cherish children above all else and would never leave a child with magic here." She left the fact about squibs out, seeing as he was going to Hogwarts it didn't apply to him. Hades just added one more positive thing about Purebloods on to the ever growing list of pros. "and the war has been over for ten years, but a few believe a dark wizard known as the Dark Lord, or You-Know-Who, isn't dead, so a few of his followers, Death Eaters, continue to raid and kill muggles and not to fear, Dumbledore and the Boy-who Lived, Harry Potter defeated him, so there is nothing to worry about."

Hades felt like giving a sigh of exasperation, but didn't keeping his smiling cheerful mask in place pretending to be happy and relieved.

So the war was between People who supported Muggles and those who didn't. Pure bloods mainly on one sight and everyone else on the other or neutral, not that there was such a thing in war. And Dark Lord. Really? Was the Wizarding g world really foolish enough to believe that things were just Black and White, Good and Evil. It sounds like this Dumbledore was the Light Lord or something with a Harry Potter as his weapon. If they were this foolish then it would be easy to work his way into a semi powerful position in the least. But first he would have to research and find out al he could before stepping into that world just yet.

Hades felt like cackling, but he kept it in his mind. On the outside he nodded innocently agreeing to her comforting words.

So there was someone out there cleaning out the mess the muggles have made. It was almost to good to be true, though it sounded a lot like the Nazi war in Germany, but who cared. Though he again he had to hold himself back from involving him self before knowing all that facts. He decided to turn back to McGonagall before his inattention was dissevered.

"Thank you for telling me so much, but it seems sadly that it is getting late and my curfew is going to start soon. I shall see you soon Professor." He said before standing. Nodding respectfully at her before turning and walking out the door leaving the woman to herself.

* * *

><p>McGonagall watched as the boy left, his mask firmly in place. She sighed, the feeling like he was like someone she knew returned . Shaking her head clear she stood . Straightening her robes before standing straight watching the door for another second. Sighing she turned quickly, her wand in hand, Apparateing away from the orphanage that had held more then one dark wizard, not that anyone knew it yet.<p>

Appearing outside the wards of Hogwarts, McGonagall started toward the Great Hall where the teachers were gathering for dinner, which was held latter as all the teachers were busy visiting muggle born or raised students.

Entering she made her way to her seat right of the Headmaster's chair She ignored the glamorous charms on the Hall, having been her for fifty years she was use to it's beauty.

Half an hour later all the teachers where present, eating, and chatting lightly. It was then as she was speaking to Dumbledore that she saw it.

She now knew who young Hades Pruell reminded her of. It was their very own Potions Master, and spy for the order. His straight posture, smooth movements, pale angular face, straight midnight hair. They were so much alike it was a bit frightening. But what was most alike was their emotionless or indifferent mask. Her shocked face made Dumbledore pause mid sentence wondering what his Transfiguration teacher was thinking. He shrugged before returning to his monolog about his newest pair of socks.

* * *

><p>Hades quickly walked to his room, then let out the laugh he had been holding back since he found out how much better he was then the filth around him. The laugh was cold and filled with malice and all that he hid from the world.<p>

Bell like giggling soon joined him. Stopping he looked around, trying to find the source of the familiar sound. He heard a giggle behind him, he turned so blindingly fast that he almost go whip-lash. His now red eyes widened as he was face to face with pure lunar beauty.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for not updating soon, I have no excuses other then I'm lazy and hate typing things after I've written them. I hope this and the next chapter will earn my forgiveness.**

**Another reason could have been that I've sorta hit a road block with my ideas, so I again need your help.**

**1. Should he meet Severus sooner then normal ( I won't tell when)?**

**2. I need a name for a snake (but I'll find that on my own if I have to)**

**3. When should Hades meet Voldemort for the first time. Should this be more LV/HP or TMR/HP?**

**4. More opinions on his house at Hogwarts (I'm leaning toward Slytherin personally)**

**5. Should he meet Ron on the train or sit with Draco after becoming friends with him at the robe shop?**

**And to clear up a few things.**

**1. His name can be Hades because the person running the orphanage was the one who worked there fifty years ago when Tom was there, before it got renamed by the government or whoever.**

**AND THANK FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 4 Welcome to a New World

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to a New World**

**By: **ArtemisEztilli, Anaed, Avye, whatever I go by at this point.

**Pairing: **Harry/Voldemort , past Severus/Lily

**Summary: **What if instead of the Durslys keeping Harry, he was sent to a Orphanage not unlike Tom Riddle's, what if his true father had supplied him with a guardian. What if the Light wasn't all that they advertised. This is what could have happened compared to what did happen, It happened because things when off on as different path then before.

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable characters and settings I do not own. The belong to J. k. Rowling and any other's works I might use. I only came up with this plot, hopefully it's original.

**Warning: **This involves slash. This will be a Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione bashing story. I may had some hurtful things about James and Sirius, just because I hate them when their in school. And I might have some harsh words about Lupin when/ if I kill Siri.

**Arthur's Note: **Sorry for not ups dating sooner I had planned on giving you double the chapter soon as apology for being later with chapter 3. ( 20 pages instead of ten) but than my computer decided not to agree with me, so this chapter is brought to you by my sisters computer, along with my phone and school comps as well ^_^U I'll be sure to get another on up soon as I can Thanks for reading.

**Arthur's Note 2**: Keep up the reviews, I enjoy reading them, I have yet to set up a schedule on which to update, so it's as soon as I can at this point.

Make sure to read the A/N at the end I will reveal some info about the future story there, but if you hate spoilers then go ahead and ignore it. Though I don't always put one…I think…

**Notes:**

Speech "Greetings"

Thought _'why am I doing this'_

Parseltongue and parslemagic _SSSSS_

Letters/Written Things _**Something like this**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Welcome to a New World**

"Who are you?"

Hades' soft awed voice seemed to echo in the silent, almost frozen, room number 28 of St. Jove's orphanage. A pregnant moon filled the sky, illuminating the room with an eerie eternal glow. Creating an almost dream like scene. Hades was in such a state that he did not know what he was feeling, and he was usually so in control of his emotions that this was an unsettling experience for him. Waves of confusion, shock, amazement , wonder, fear, anger, and even a bit of jealousy coursed through him. But all with good reason, considering who now stood in front of him.

The girl or woman, either one fit in describing her, standing in front of him was to put simply: breathtaking. She stood at 5' flat, 5' 2'' if she rally tried, her body was curved into that of a grown women, but she had such an immortal beauty to her, like those of the elves from lord of the rings or a small devilish childlike pixie, that is didn't seem she could be classed with an age. A being was closer to the truth then girl or woman.

she had long flowing silver hair, that reached past her knees, a few strands were such a curious turquoise color that it made the hair almost glow with a light blue hue. These silky strands bordered brilliant grey eyes flecked with blue, these orbs seemed to glow with a hidden power that didn't seem like a frail, pale girl like her could posses. That is if you weren't standing a few feet from her.

She was wearing a simple sleeveless sun dress that flared out a bit from the waist reaching almost even with her hair. Fine lace ran along the seems of the fabric, much like an antique doll's would. She was strangely bare foot, but that just seemed to add to her total image. But for some reason she had a long white ribbon loosely wrapped around each wrist and then flowed to meet behind her in a glowing path. Simply put she almost didn't seem real, but the heavy atmosphere in the room seemed to prove otherwise.

And then she spoke, her voice a beautiful orchestra of music. It reminded him of the bells he grew up falling asleep to many nights.

"Hello to you too, young Hades. I', glad I'm free to finally show my self to you. Let me introduce myself. I am Avye Artemis Hega, daughter of Artemis and Draquio Hega of Olympia." She curtsied sweetly, still smiling at him. She seemed to treat it like a game. Yes a random (beautiful) stranger shops up in your bedroom. Real fun.

Hades nodded numbly in greeting, before shacking himself out of the shocked state he had entered. This had to be the weirdest experience of his life. What could you possibly say to a being, for that's what she was, that just appeared in your room and introduced herself, other then :

"Uhh...nice to meet you? I think?"

'Oh good going Hades, maker a fool of yourself' she started berating himself when a soft laugh broke through his internal monologue, making him look up with now green eye to meet ice orbs.

"Oh, young Hades, I have always wondered if I could trip you up, and look! I have." Hades almost, ALMOST, pouted. That had seemed like an insult to him. "But enough of that, I have come to tell you a bit of your past and a bit of your future. Not because I'm a good person or anything, but because it will lead to a future I want."

Hades crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg, _'oh yeah real friendly this one'._

"And why would you be able to know such things, let along be able to find one you want?" This being, Avye is he remembered correctly, smirked.

"You are cute when you get like that. True it's not normal for just anyone to know such things, nor should they, but I never said I was normal or just anyone."

_'Obviously' _Hades thought to himself.

"As I said my name is Avye Artemis Hega. Avye: meaning gatekeeper in Arabic, Artemis: being the Greek goddess of the moon among other things, and Hega: meaning magic again in Arabic. My father was a very powerful pureblood that had the blood from one of the royal houses of the Demon line, on of the first magical beings. He married my mother, Artemis, after she broke her abstinence vow to her father-"

"Wait! You say Artemis as in...?"

"yes, my mother was the goddess of the moon, hunting, childbirth, and other hidden things. Now shush and don't interrupt. In my creation I inherited the 'god' gene making me an 'official' goddess, but since I had some 'human' in me I was not effected by no one praying to me. A god needs to be prayed to by at least one community of humans or they just vanish. Poof!" She made a exploding motion with her hands "Me, I just live almost forever, until I find a reason for not living. But enough of that, back to my name. You should be able to guess, but I'll tell you anyway. I became the Gatekeeper of Magic, to put it in layman terms, but there are so many rules involved don't get me started on them."

Hades couldn't help the sarcastic chuckle that escaped. 'Aren't there always?' He received a glare from Avye.

"Now on to what I wished to tell you. I felt your earlier resentment when in the meeting with...what was it...Professor McGone? Anyway, tell me what you were thing at the time so I know how much to tell you."

_'All of it would be nice for a change but of course not..' _was Hades internal input, but he sighed and answered anyway.

"I was thinking about the social classes of the Wizarding World, and my place in them." Hades pivoted slowly on his heel to face the window, loosing himself in allowing his thoughts to be spoken aloud. "I figured that since I was here and that I was never with a family, even at a young age, that I had to be a Mudblood. And if I was, how would I be able to help the Dark Lord in the war, even if he is dead."

Avye released another giggle and clapped with glee like a child on charismas or their birthday. Hades couldn't for the life of him think of what she was so happy about.

"Oh goodie, a day into the magical world and your already calling them by their proper names."

_'ah so it's about the Mudblood comment.'_

"Anyway I can reassure you that you are anything but a Mudblood, give or take the bastard of a grandfather on your father's side, but besides that you are pure."

Hades froze then turned back to her with wide eyes. Had he heard her right, he was a Pureblood? His frown slowly slid into a smirk, oh this was good. The crooked smile quickly vanish. So did this mean his family didn't want him? That wasn't so good. He was about to ask before he was beat to it by the now sympathetic girl before him.

"No Hades, you were not abandoned by your parents. Rather a fool placed you with your mother's adopted muggle family and the trash dumped you here. That was shortly after your mother and goodie-goodie step father were murdered."

Hades felt ice seep through his veins. This was a lot of news to take in. He may be a genius child, but he was still just that, a child, albeit a murdering one. Slowly working through his shock, he nervously licked his dry lips.

"You only mentioned my mother, what of my father, is he dead too…or does he not wish to have me?"

Avye sighed and looked to the side for a moment, it was strange to see such a hyper appearing person look so forlorn and depressed looking. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his, almost trying to convey something with her gaze.

"Your father is a half-blood, born between an old pureblood family and a muggle, though I would look to see if the muggle bastard wasn't a squib, the way he treated her…" Hades raised an eyebrow, was there history there? He would have to look into this.

"Anyway, yes your father is alive, but before you get all hear broken, he does not know you are a) alive and b) exist. He thinks you are another's child. The timing of your birth was just so that when his wife, your mother, left him he believed you were the other man's child and that man he had hated for years. I do hope one day you will find him and make him believe in happiness again, if not for him then you as well."

Hades couldn't believe it, he had family out there. He clenched his fists, he would find them before he came of age, he swore it. Avye's voice again broke his train of thought.

"Ah yes, I remember you mentioned the war. Well to summarize it, a Dark Lord Voldemort appeared preaching to the purebloods about going about clearing out the Mudbloods and killing Muggles. The Death Eaters are ruthless and kill anyone who gets in their way with out thought per their Lords orders. Or at least that is what the Light fools think, But I have already out stayed my welcome, so I can't revel more about their true goals to you just yet. But if you find a Death Eater, they can tell you, or if you find your father he could tell you as well. He is a highly ranked Death Eater himself."

Hades gasped, what! She was so not leaving him at such an important point in the conversation. He reached out a hand as if to grab her.

"No wait! You will tell me more! DO NOT LEAVE!"

But as if not hearing what he said, or maybe she did, Avye looked at him with a pair of regretful eyes and smile. Her lips moved, but no sound come out before she vanished in a flash of light and heavy wind. It almost seemed as if feathers had begun to flout down, but none appeared on the floor, showing proof of the illusion.

Hades detach dropped his arm, eyes wide in disbelief, She had left, but why, but that could be answered by some storming foot steps coming his way. She had know that someone was coming, so she cut the conversation short. That was just not fair…

Suddenly the door burst open and an angry Ms. Vera, one of the night workers here, she hated all kids older then three or five. Bit she especially hated him.

"Mr. Pruell, you will stop this nonsense and you to bed, NOW!"

She then prompted to slam the door closed as she left, not want to look at him any longer. Hades just blinked for a moment, that was…odd to say the least. Sighing he proceeded to dress down for bed and then crawl in under the thin itchy sheets of his old worn out bed that was older then him.

As he drifted off he heard the familiar voice of a certain ageless being.

"Sleep well, young Hades, and do not fear for I am at all times watching over you and your own. For that is what I was brought her to do, and so I shall"

And with that he slipped into the sweet blessed darkness of slumber.

* * *

><p>Crumbles of broken gravel crunched under Hades' old worn shoes as he tapped his foot to an unknown beat in boredom. He had been out waiting here for twenty minutes now, and ready to get this over with. Sighing he shifted hi weight, crossed his arms and leaned against the gate that was closed behind him. The matron had basically kicked him out those gates this morning just after he had finished his breakfast. So here he stood waiting for Professor McGonagall to come pick him up, as she should be here any second now.<p>

As if on queue a pop could be heard from the alleyway across the way, then a prime and proper women stepped out and began walking across the baron streets toward him. Straitening up he too started making his way to meet her halfway.

"Good morning, ma'am" He greeted polity, putting back up his mask of innocence, almost as soon as she looked his way.

"Ahh good morning to you as well Hades. Now we must be going." she then turned and led him back to the ally from which she had just left. As soon as they were completely enclosed between the two brick walls of the neighboring buildings McGonagall turned to him, her stance still tall and proud, making her look like she was already in Professor mode. And true she was. "Hades, to get to Diagon Ally we will be apparate there." At Hades' questioning look she cleared her throat getting ready to explain, "Apparating is the magical traveling method that involves disapparate, and than forcing your self to reappear in another."

'_So'_, Hades thought _'it's like teleporting with out the spacey sci-fi mumbo jumbo.' _nodding his head in head in agreement and understanding he was then grabbed on the arm by the older women. "She pulled him a bit closer before she turned on the spot.

Hades was assaulted by the very uncomfortable tugging sensation at the navel before he was thrown through a world of speckled colors and lights and sound. Reality snuck up and spat him out on the old brick floor of a creepy looking alcove, face first.

With a groan and lingering embarrassment Hades pushed himself to his feet, with the help of the professor as support. That had been the worst experience of his life.

Apparently he had said so aloud because their was a superior like chuckle to his right from the women.

"Yes, I am sorry to say everyone is like this before they get use to it. It will be covered in seventh year." she explained showing a bit of a mischievous glint in her eyes before sobering and relieving his arm.

"Enough of that. Now that your stable let use proceed." and with that she walked to the wall in front of them and begun tapping them in a smilingly random order with the tip of her wand around a spot of broken brick.

The pattern seemed to be three up and two down. Whatever, he had the combination memorized for future use just in case…(yeah just in case *Shifty eyes*)

The gray ordinary wall soon started to seemingly unravel to become a gate way of some kind, and beyond that a seemingly whole new time altogether.

People wearing cloaks, robes and pointed hats were milling around the crowded shops that apparently were selling things that were common to this world. Newt eyes and bat wings sold net to self dictating quills, then a pet shop with owls in abundance, and then so on and so on.

Hades concealed his urge to gasp and drop his jaw being a mask of indifference, but remembering that he had to keep up a innocent mask as well he allowed his eyes to widen and leaned forward as if having the urge to run forward. It seemed to work as a chuckle was heard once more from McGonagall.

"Yes, I believe everyone has that reaction when first visiting Diagon Ally. It makes quite the site doesn't I?" she said as she began leading him through the crowds, a hand in his shoulder making sure he was not lost in the bustle. Hades decided not to provide a response seeing as she was not looking at him to see his nod if he did. And in true form she continued talking as if he had. "Now we will be stopping by Gringotts to pick up your allowed money, then we will be on our way to grab your robes first. How does that sound?" and again she ignored any response.

Now they were nearing a large white twisted building that seemed to split the ally into two. It had large step leading up to the large open double doors. Hades guessed this was Gringotts Wizarding Bank seeing as it was the biggest, most visited, and guarded building on the street.

As they neared the white stone giant the figures became clearer and as they climbed the steps, were revealed as short mean looking things. They had sharp pointed ears and even sharper teeth, they carried axe like weapons and were wearing plated armor. Altogether they were a pretty intimidating.

A golden spot on the flawless white caught his eyes, a plaque was embedded on a podium just at the top of the stairs before the door. Tilting his head to the side in a curious manner he thought maybe it was a warning of some kind.

As they past it was revealed to be so.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heedOf what awaits the sin of greed,For those who take, but do not earn,Must pay most dearly in their if you seek beneath our floorsA treasure that was never yours,Thief, you have been warned, bewareOf finding more than treasure there.**_

Hades gave an impressed humming noise in the back of his throat. These little guys meant business. Smirking he turned to the gaurs as they passed, who were watching as they entered, then tilted his head in a concealed bow of respect before turning back to look ahead of him. But not before catching a flicker of surprise on there face before the too age a nod of the head before retiring to form. Thing just kept getting better.

* * *

><p>Hades shielded his eyes from the sun as he and the professor entered the ally from the evil robe shop of Madam Malkin's Robes for All had spent almost an hour standing there getting measured by that crazy floating tape measure. Though he did have a intresting fellow vitim beside him to talk to.<p>

*** Flash Back***

Hades entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, getting a bad feeling in his gut about having someone so close to him getting his measures. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Hades started to speak, "Got the lot here - another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long robes. Madam Malkin stood Hades on a stool next to him and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Hades, in a completely indifferent tone.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on with out waiting for Hades to reply, and he was just fine with indulging this Draco. It seemed to him that get got along better with those that talked for him and let them assume what they wanted to. But he apparently needed to reply this time. Should he act like the pureblood he was? OF course he should.

"No" said Harry in the some monotone voice, showing his non existent interest.

"Play quidditch at all?" this seemed to be a sport of some sort so it was okay for Hades to answer the question with out letting it out that he had no clue what the boy was talking about.

"No, I enjoy reading rather then chance getting hurt. Do you?" Said Hades asked, covering up and leading the conversation away from himself.

The boy looked at him with shining eyes, apparently greatly exited.

"It's pretty much the biggest Wizarding sport there is! Of course I play!" the boy exclaimed waving his arms about madly to convey the importance. All it really succeeded in doing was annoying the witch pinning the robe as he pulled the material from her fingers.

"Stop moving!" she shouted, effectively stopping the boy moving and making his arms settle back down by his side.

"Sorry, ma'am.." he said not at all sorry about his actions. The witch just rolled her eyes and continued with her job.

"I'll teach you when we get to school if you want, it's so much fun!" the boy said, "What's your name by the way?"

"Hades" Hades said as he jumped off the stool as Madam Malkin took the robe off over his head and told him to jump down. He didn't say his last name, he didn't want to let others know just yet that he had a muggle name till he found out what his fathers family was.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said a bit shocked, and suspiciously, before shrugging it off. He was eleven and had made a friend, who could blame him. At least he thought Hades was a friend already. He should ask later.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I'll see you at Hogwarts I guess." Hades said as he turned to walk out the door after paying for his uniform.

"Wait!" Draco shouted, Hades turned, "Do you want to share a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with me? I'll introduce you to my friends..." Draco trailed off and looked down, expecting a rejection.

"Sure, I'd like to have someone I know there." Hades said in false reassurance, before opening the door and walking out, but just before he made it all the way across the threshold he turned his head back round, "see you at Hogwarts Draco!" With this he left and the door shut behind him.

***End Flash Back***

So now they were browsing around in an apothecary, viles of a variety of substances lined the walls, and columns of cauldrons arranged about the place.

"You only have enough for the exact supplies needed for the years. I'll go grab them, just head across the street to wait at the books shop." McGonagall's voice broke through his scans of the his surroundings. Giving her a vague sign of agreement Hades turned at the heel and headed out.

Quickly he danced through the crowd and into the old dusty layered shop filled with books. Hades had to restart his heart from the shock, there were so many books. Maybe he had died and went to that odd place heaven?

'_Na to much evil done for that' _Hades though in retort, SO YES THIS WAS REAL.

Quickly he collected himself before heading to a near by section where many of the people where congregating, seems that was were the school books were. After scanning his mind for what he need he started gathering what he needed, but the fact of weight came to mind. But that was soon cured for a 'helpful' witch pointed to bags near by that apparently had special charms to solve his problem of space and weight.

Hades was now ranting in his head about the unfairness of the situation and what he could do about it. Because he had grown up in the filthy Muggle world he knew nothing about how this world worked, but that would soon be fixed.

Looking around Hades vowed to come back, after he figured how to get a hold of some money.

When McGonagall entered the shop she paid for the stuff before shrinking them as they left. Then they headed to their net destination, a stationary shop.

After grabbing a little less then the needed amount of parchment and quills they had headed on their way. No point in window shopping when you had no money, but the temptation was very high. With self-checking and self-dictating quills of a verity of color, type, and shape stocked all over. But Hades' will was strong so he could move on.

Next was a trunk shop, weird in the thought of it before it was explained by the professor that a trunk was used to store and carry many of the supplies and valuables of the students.

It infuriated Hades how under a school dictated budget that he could not get a good enough trunk to properly protect his belongings. This was another thing that he would have to return for at some point. With a frustrated huff he started filling the previously shrunken purchased objects into his 'new' worn brown trunk and on discount.

It was necessary to cut back on some of his scans because he had bought two extra books at Flourish and Blotts, so that meant less paper and worse trunk, wish he knew that before hand.

After McGonagall shrunk the trunk they left, heading to the one shop Hades had been looking forward to other then the book store, Ollivander's that has existed since 382 B.C. apparently.

'_Guess their good quality to be around so long' _Hades thought to himself as they passed under the sign of a purple pillow with a wand on it.

Inside their was dust EVERYWHERE, boxes lined the shelves in a seemingly disheveled , northerly manner. Heck everything seemed just on the edge of falling on you as you walked by it. Professor McGonagall went and sat off to the side, already in waiting mode, this left Hades standing alone in the center of the room.

That didn't last long before he turned to meet wide silver eyes stating at him from only a few feet. It was creepy how closely the old man was standing and staring.

"Ah Mr.P…my what is your name?" he said rather then asked, or that's how Hades interpreted it. Did he already know his name? What did this guy know, Hades also vowed to find out someday.

"My name is Hades Pruell, Mr. Olivander"

Nodding the old wand maker began looking through his shelves, it was an awkward silence before he returned with two rectangular boxes.

"Yes, yes, now try this one Mr. Pruell. Willow, Phoenix feather, 10 inches." and thus handed him a dark brown object, a wand. Silently grabbing it Hades stared at it a moment before giving it a wave.

A shelf in the far back of that direction threw it's contents to the floor.

"No, No definitely not." After being given another wand to replace the one that had been quickly snatched form his hand. "Try this one. Ash, Griffin fur, 9 ½ inches." Hades only reply was to cause a lamp to spontaneously combust.

This continued for the better part of an hour and a half or more. The lamp, desk, and three more shelves felt the blunt of the force. But with each disaster the wand maker became more starry eyed and exited, even if it was his shop that was the target,

"Mr. Pruell, I believe I finally go it." He said handing Hades a silver gray wand with seemingly blue specks if you looked closely. It reminded him of Avye as soon as he saw it.

When it was securely in his hands the wand emitted green, silver, blue, and black sparks. Mr. Olivander clapped with glee, quite delighted by the light show. Hades was a bit confused, but pleased with the out come, and he was rather impressed by his wands looks, but what was it made of? The wand maker answered soon after the thought.

"This was an experiment wand made many years ago by my grandfather. I believe he only made five in his life, and I only one,, my father never bothered. He was testing the theory on a wand having multiple cores. This wand is made of Ash wood that was dipped in a healing spring in the middle east. The cores are: a Basilisk fang soaked in it's venom, and a moonstone that had been soaked in unicorn blood, That mister Pruell is a very powerful wand, but I expect it will be exactly what you need as you are a very powerful wizard."

Hades had to take control of his breathing before she started hyperventilating. This was once again a lot to take in, but for now he would store it in the back of his mind and look at it when he had more information.

McGonagall seemed to have not been listening to what kind of wand he had, for she seemed to be disinterred and bored. Well this was a good thing because Hades instincts were telling him to keep it hushed up.

They then both exited the shop and the professor started leading Hades back through the gate out of Diagon Ally and through a must pub called 'The Leaky Caldron". It was apparently time to go, oh well he could return later, and at that time he could find a way to make some cash.

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven at night when Hades finally got some time to think. The matron and workers had given him his chores right as he got back so he was working past dinner time, then the kids tried to bully him because he was being special again (trying being the key word there, and finally he managed to sneak out some food into his room where he was now.<p>

Sighing Hades flopped down on his creaky bed munching on an okay tasting apple, it was a little old though. He had had a full day and was dead tired, but he had to clear his mind before he went to bed, or all the things that had happened today would bother him.

The Bank and how the Goblins were treated, the kid from the robe shop, the quality and the quality and amount you could by when a school was being generous, the books all the things he didn't know, and finally his wand.

Said wand was in his hand right now, he was twirling it between his figures as he thought. Again, sighing, he put it on the shelf above his head before finishing his apple and throwing it away,

Just as he was about to turn and go to a bright flush of light embraced the room before fading off. Hades shielded his face with his arm, grueling about things erupting into bright lights. When he looked back there was a note on his bed, stark white with need black writing.

_**I see you had a fun day at Diagon Ally today.**_

_**But there will be more to come.**_

_**In two days time return to the Ally through the Leaky Caldron on Charing Cross Road.**_

_**Then go to Gringotts see if you can take a heredity test,**_

_**But the answer will be wrong on your mothers side, just to let you know, **_

_**but this will give you a chance to get some money for all those**_

_**Educational items.**_

_**- Avye**_

_**P.S. I approve of the wand **_

Hades stared at the note before putting it on the shelf with his wand. It was best to deal with it later when he could think better.

And with that he again fell into a deep sleep. But this time he had a dream filled with a magic ally full of awaiting knowledge.

* * *

><p>Okay again sorry for the delay.<p>

I have a name for the snake, and a plan for the future thanks for your reviews as they helped me plan.

But I have one final question…..Who should I pair Avye with? I was thinking of Severus Snape, but if you want someone else just say so and I'll see what I can do.

-Anaed Out


	6. Chapter 5 Unchaperoned Trip

**Chapter 4**

**Unchaperoned Trip**

**By:**ArtemisEztilli, Anaed, Avye, whatever I go by at this point.

**Pairing:**Harry/Voldemort(Tome Marvolo Riddle) , past Severus/Lily, later Serverus/OC

**Summary:**What if instead of the Durslys keeping Harry, he was sent to a Orphanage not unlike Tom Riddle's, what if his true father had supplied him with a guardian. What if the Light wasn't all that they advertised. This is what could have happened compared to what did happen, It happened because things when off on as different path then before.

**Disclaimer:**Any recognizable characters and settings I do not own. The belong to J. k. Rowling and any other's works I might use. I only came up with this plot, hopefully it's original.

**Warning:**This involves slash. This will be a Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione bashing story. I may had some hurtful things about James and Sirius, just because I hate them when their in school. And I might have some harsh words about Lupin when/ if I kill Siri.

**Arthur's Note: **Real sorry about not posting sooner, I was kinda depressed for a month or so (due to my sister getting her self knocked up, even when I told her a million times not to do such things, and that the guy is an arsehole.) Anyway, I've still been writing I just hate typing things up. I never get the time to do it, and then I get bored as well. Anyway enough babbling just read the story.

**Arthur's Note 2**: Keep up the reviews, I enjoy reading them, I have yet to set up a schedule on which to update, so it's as soon as I can at this point.

Make sure to read the A/N at the end I will reveal some info about the future story there, but if you hate spoilers then go ahead and ignore it. Though I don't always put one…I think…

**Notes:**

Speech "Greetings"

Thought _'why am I doing this'_

Parseltongue and parslemagic _SSSSS_

Letters/Written Things _**Something like this**_

* * *

><p><strong>What Was and What Could Have Been<strong>

**Unchaperoned Trip**

Two days! Two. Bloody. Days.

Hades basically shot out of the orphanage as he headed back to his world. While waiting he had been touchy and jittery, almost hyper to visit the ally again. It was part of his world, something that belonged to him and a select few.

It had taken him an hour or so to find the correct street that housed the leaky cauldron, but when he did he didn't hesitate to enter the dusty, crowded pub. When he walked in past the anti-muggle wards and silencing spell, that made the place seem like an abandoned shop to outsiders, he was hit with buzzing noise of a thousand conversations going on in that one wide open room.

Dust seemed to float in the air as light shined through windows that didn't seem to be there, but strangely the place still seemed dark, and well...like a medieval pub. Hades loved the atmosphere, it made him feel like he belonged.

Making his way through randomly placed parties of friends, family, and just drinking mates, he finally reached the back room that held the gate to Diagon Ally. Once he had some money he would come back to get a meal and room from the pub. He already had his belongings in his pocket, shrunken, ready to be away from that god awful orphanage. He had been studying his spell books, and with a suggestion from Avye, started practicing them wandlessly.

He seemed to have a natural knack for controlling him magic, as he only had to attempt a spell thrice or so to receive the intended response. So far he had only covered six spells, but that was pretty good for two days. The unlocking, levitation, shrinking, weightless, locking, and notice-me-not spells and charms that one learned in first year. Though the notice-me-not spell was a third year charm he had achieved it by accident and then proceeded to master it after. After learning every spell wandlessly he aimed to learn them wordlessly. It seemed to make one more revered and powerful if they learned wordless, wandless magic. It at least made you look better.

He had also been reading the two extra books he had bought that day. One a law book, , that covered the basic laws and proceedings in the Wizarding World, he would need more to fully grasp what he needed to know, but for now this would do. The other was an educate book, , that had almost all one needed to know to be a proper, polite, and refined Pureblood heir and/or Lord. He decided that if he acted the part then no one would believe otherwise. He knew that his name would be a problem, but if he worked around it he might be able to use it to his advantage.

Snapping himself out of his daze, Hades lifted his wand and tapped out the combination on the walk, acting as if he hadn't been standing there like an idiot. As the Ally was revealed it wasn't lost on him that the view still amazed him, he doubted it would ever loose it's appeal and wonder.

Though the street was less crowded then when he was here before, it was still a bustling mob of shoppers. Sighing he made his way through making sure not to be rude about how he pushed people out of his way.

As he approached once again the white giant bank, the goblins outside seemed to remember him as they gave another short bow. It was again returned with one of his own, before he entered. Inside he looked around at the lane of towering desks-windows, looking for the one he needed while acting like he wasn't. Finding it relatively quickly he approached the goblin, taking a peek at the name plate so he could address the creature by name, as he figured the more polite you were the better your service was. Also McGonagall said something about them liking gold, power, and respect.

_'You give it, you get it, I guess'_

_**'Inheritance Desk, Master Goblin Gringulf.' **_was printed legibly across the front, though Hades figured wizards never read it. Raising his chin Hades began acting his part of a lost Pureblood.

"Greetings Master Goblin Gringulf, may your gold flourish and overflow" Hades figured that if they loved gold then he should start by start by wishing them fortune. It seemed to work judging by the look of surprise and respect on the goblins sharp face so he continued "My name is Hades Pruell, and I request an inheritance test. It was suggested to me by a friend."

"A inheritance test requires a fee, a very high fee" Hades hopes fell and it took all he had too keep his mask up. "But if it was suggested by a...friend, then maybe they gifted one to you." Hades hopes rose again, yes that seemed to be something Avye would do.

:Her name is Avye Hega, Master goblin, does that help?" He hoped to the gods that she had

The goblin's eyes seem,ed to bulge at the name, shocked, but none the less preceded to check the ledger.

"It seems that she did indeed pay for a test. It is a medium level ritual that will reveal what family you descended from, what fortune you can access at this time, and any minor abilities you will receive." the goblin informed him in a monotone voice, and the usual sneer.

Raising a dark eyebrow Hades wanted to scoff. Of course she didn't want to tell him everything, so she gave him a cheep test to just get him the money he needed, but still give him hints as to his past. Sighing he nodded.

"Thank you, Gringulf. May we proceed and do the test at this time? " he asked a little rushed, he was beginning to get nervous about the test results.

"Yes Mr. Pruell. Let us make way to the ritual room" and with that he hopped off his stool and began walking, leading the way. They past many hallways and doors. Hades didn't even bother to remember the way, knowing that it would just confuse him more,. Finally they reached another pair of grand double doors that had a plaque stating _**'Ritual Room three'. **_That made him pause, there was more then one?

The room was large, round, and empty except for ta podium in the center, runes were carved every where, especially around the gold bowl on said podium.

"The ritual itself is simple. I put a potion in the bowl, you give seven drops of blood, then poof, we have answers." stated the goblin, who was already poring in the stated potion. It was a sick green color that made Hades feel a bit ill. A long, silver dagger was handed to him, and with only a moment of hesitation , he slashed a cut into his finger and allowed the drops to pool before letting them drop in the bowl with a satisfied hiss from the potion. He repeated the process seven times, as asked.

After this was done it took only few seconds for awkward silence before anything happened. As Gringulf had said there was a 'poof' over the bowl and a scroll appeared. Gringulf grabbed it quickly read it over before giving him an evil smile.

"My My looks like we have some good results here. Though apparently there are blocking spells on you immediate family. A low level spell like this one won't be able to break through them like an 'S' class one could. But this will allow use to give you access to your vaults that are able to be inherited by you. Ah here have a look." He handed the parchment over, Hades greedily snatched it and began reading it over.

_**Inheritance Test Level 3**_

_**Results.**_

_**Lineage**_

_**Name [Blocked]**_

_** Alias: Hades Jove Pruell**_

_**Mother: [Blocked]**_

_**Father:[Blocked]**_

_**Mother's side**_

_** Mother: Diana Black**_

_** Father: Richard Espenshade**_

_** Adoptive-Mother: Rose Evens**_

_** Adoptive-Father: Harold Evens**_

_**Fathers' side**_

_** Mother: Eileen Prince**_

_** Father: Tobias Harting**_

_** Alias:[Blocked]**_

_**Money**_

_**Harting Line – 6,789 Gallions, vault 459**_

_**Prince Line – 34,594 Gallions, vault 247**_

_**Espenshade – 1,798,354 Gallions, vault 143**_

_**Properties**_

_**Harting – [Blocked]**_

_**Prince – [Blocked]**_

_**Espenshade – [Blocked]**_

_**May inherit properties at the age of 14**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Harting – [Blocked]**_

_** [Blocked]**_

_** [Blocked]**_

_**Prince – [Eidetic Memory]**_

_** [Natural Brewer]**_

_** [Spell Creation]**_

_**Espenshade – [Blocked]**_

_** [Blocked]**_

_** [Wandless Magic]**_

_** [Wordless Magic]**_

Hades had to stare at the parchment for a few moments before raising an eyebrow, this was surprisingly informative for a cheep blocked test. Though any information would have been overly helpful.

"May I keep this?" He asked after turning back to the goblin. He wanted to show this to Avye and see what info he could get form the goddess. The Goblin nodded, before turning and butting away the material for the ritual.

Moments later he was leading Hades to the carts that would take him to the largest of his vaults. It was hinted that this one had no trace on it, tracking the flow of money to and fro.

* * *

><p>Walking out of Gringotts with a bottomless pouch of money was a wonderful feeling for the new Espenshade heir. He would be able to take Lordship and other such responsibility at 14 when he was eligible for emancipation. He could wait, he was in no rush. He now had time to plan and prepare for what he would encounter. For now he was content to admire the silver ring on his right hand.<p>

It was a gray silver with a crimson stone in the middle. Engravings of a raven and a grim were on either side of the gem and there seemed to be something under the stone but it was only a flicker before he lost focus of it. He loved the ring because it was HIS and it proved he was above that filth he was forced to live with.

Hades had to force his emotionless mask of indifference on or else he would have been grinning like a fool.

He was currently looking through the trunks trying to figure out what kind he needed and what protections he would need and what else to put on it. Anything would be better then the one he owned. Finally he found what he needed.

The dark wood contrasted nicely with the light metal used for the hinges. It housed more then a few extra feature. There was expanded compartments for two libraries, a training room, 2 gardens (one for indoor and another for outdoor plants) and 3 extra rooms for what ever he needed. Some of the extra charms were fireproofing, auto shrinking, expansions to every room when need b, water proofing, plus several security spells. It was the best money could buy with out it being labeled 'dark' by the ministry.

After dropping by and purchasing more writing supplies and better quality potion supplies he had to make a choice. Hades knew that it would be strange and suspicious for him to suddenly have all this money, so that would mean buying his new things covertly from now on. Sighing he silently mourned his small loss of earned freedom, but he knew it was in his best interest to hide till he had a stable view of what was going on and what could happen.

He grabbed all the mail order catalogs he could, while signing up for more, then set in a order for better school robe. He would not walk around in second hand robes, no matter the danger. He also need formal and everyday clothes for after school hours.

His trip was nearing it's three hour mark when he came across a new shopping area. How he missed it he didn't know, but it looked inviting. A crooked sign stated 'Knockturn Ally", the entry way was dark, cold, and promised trouble. Hades just had to go in.

Smirking He pulled up the hood of his new clock that he wore out of the store, along with some knew garments, making him fit right in with the rest of the Purebloods walking around. His eyes bled to red as he made his way into darkness.

As he walked the cobble streets he noticed few people would converse with another, a few wouldn't even make eye contact, flinching as they walked past another shopper or a center store.

Hades scoffed, glaring when making eye contact. Apparently his Aura cleared his path as no one bothered him. The shops were apparently the shadowed version of the ones in Diagon, which amused him at the how stupid they were for segregating everything, and then it angered him.

He had just gathered ordering catalogs from a couple of the stores when he saw it. A small dank shop like any other except it sold pets. Dark labeled pets. Hades was almost vibrating in excitement. Hope for a familiar was not lost.

He quickly made hi way in, almost shoving a few people out of his way, no one was at the counter but he didn't care.

The place smelled like a pet shop that was for sure, but it was old, dusty, and early silent, like the other dark stores on this street. Hades browsed the aisle. There were the normally sold rats, toads, owls (and other birds of pray), cats, and dogs. But unlike the other stores it sold an assortment of one of a kind creatures with various danger rating by the ministry. There was a buzz of whispers coming from the back, the words were hiss like and Hades had a suspicion as the source.

Quietly he made his way over, the shelves were lined with glass cases. The hissing voices were discernible now. Snakes where chatting like hens in a hen house about the newest customer, him, and what he could be her for.

Stifling a chuckle and resisted the urge to reply Hades gazed around checking what breeds there were. But a single voice made him pause. It was a familiar one, quickly spinning Hades faced one of the larger tanks. Red met red. The snake stared into his eyes almost urging him, striving for him to understand.

Even though the scales where different, even though the eyes were darker, he would know that serpent anywhere.

His voice cracked and failed as he tried to speak the first few times his shock disabling him from doing anything other then gasping.

"Z-Z-Zerious?"

Hades felt like fainting.

* * *

><p>Please review and such, not much for preview for now.<p>

Avye, Anaed, Artemis, whatever...


	7. Chapter 6 To Find and Gain

**Chapter 6**

**To Find And Gain; Reacquainted & Cramming**

**By:**ArtemisEztilli, Anaed, Avye, whatever I go by at this point.

**Pairing:**Harry/Voldemort(Tome Marvolo Riddle) , past Severus/Lily, later Serverus/OC

**Summary:**What if instead of the Durslys keeping Harry, he was sent to a Orphanage not unlike Tom Riddle's, what if his true father had supplied him with a guardian. What if the Light wasn't all that they advertised. This is what could have happened compared to what did happen, It happened because things when off on as different path then before.

**Disclaimer:**Any recognizable characters and settings I do not own. The belong to J. k. Rowling and any other's works I might use. I only came up with this plot, hopefully it's original.

**Warning:**This involves slash. This will be a Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione bashing story. I may had some hurtful things about James and Sirius, just because I hate them when their in school. And I might have some harsh words about Lupin when/ if I kill Siri.

**Arthur's Note: **As I've said be fore I've still been writing I just hate typing things up. I never get the time to do it, and then I get bored as well. Though I do have the begging of Chapter 7 already started when I was typing up this Chapter. It would also help if I had a beta, but I don't so yeah..( And I have no clue how that beta thing works anyway). Enough babbling just read the story.

**Arthur's Note 2**: Keep up the reviews, I enjoy reading them, I have yet to set up a schedule on which to update, so it's as soon as I can at this point.

Make sure to read the A/N at the end I will reveal some info about the future story there, but if you hate spoilers then go ahead and ignore it. Though I don't always put one…I think…

**Notes:**

Speech "Greetings"

Thought '_why am I doing this'_

Mind Speak **'HELLO'**

Parseltongue and parslemagic _SSSSS_

Letters/Written Things _**Something like this**_

* * *

><p><strong>What Could Have Been and What Was<strong>

**To Find And Gain; Reacquainted**

"Zerious?" Hades said once again, just managing not to shudder. This was one of the most high strung situations he had ever had. His emotions running wild, his mask completely down.

Was this really his lost friend. If it was, how did this come about? Were Wizards able to reincarnate, or was this just his imagination running away from him, it wouldn't be the first time her imagined his friend when he wasn't really there.

_Zerious, is that you or have I once again embarrassed myself and gotten my hopes up_ Hades spoke this time in the serpent tongue. He found his fingers where crossed as he awaited the answer.

A hiss like chuckle could be heard coming from the glass case in front of him. The reptile was swaying back and forth just slightly, it seemed to radiate amusement.

_I was always the one to get your mask to slip, fortunately, it seems I have not lost that privalige, in the time that I have been gone_.

Hades could feel cool trails run down his cheeks, but he didn't bother whipping them off he was overjoyed to care.

His friend was alive and with him again.

Zerious gave a crooning like sound as he smelled the salty tears. His childe was never one to cry, so this made him feel a bit guilty and angry at those who killed him.

_Please cease you crying little one. I wish to hear all of what has happened in my absence. But for now let us leave this place, it has bad company._ This was said with a glare to the other gossiping serpents.

Hades fallowed his gaze and smirked, somethings never change. His lips parted to start a response but he was halted by a hand that was suddenly grasping his shoulder. He almost jumped, but stopped himself when he remembered that this meant he was no longer 'alone'. Slowly he turned his head, secretly brushing the tears from his face, fallowed the wrinkled hand up to an arm to the face of a older man. Said man had a creepy 'welcoming' smile.

"Hello young man, I see you have found the most dangerous of our..lovely reptiles. But if you are indeed looking for a companion then I may be able to suggest some less..harmful creatures to you." His voice was croaky and gruff, showing just how much he spoke aloud.

Hades scoffed almost silently before turning to face what seemed to be the shop owner. He was graying with hair missing from placing, oblivious balding, he was hunched over, and had splotchy spots over his skin. The clothes he wore where almost as ragged as Hades had been before getting his new wardrobe. It was a sad and disgusting site. Hades had to refrain from wrinkling his nose at the smell, in case the shop owner would take offense and not give him Zerious.

"Dangerous reptiles indeed. I wish to purchase this dark lovely right here." He waved a hand at Zerious "And I won't be denied just because you feel I am unable to handle a snake, which is insulting." He added when he saw the shop keeper was beginning to interrupt.

Said shopkeeper snapped his mouth closed and looked properly chastised before he stood straighter and nodded his head.

"Of course sir. I'll get you a basket and the thins needed to care for a snake."

Hades smirked added a "see to it." before he turned and began to lift the lid of Zerious;s tank. Like hell he would allow his friend to live in such a fake environment. He was to slither freely whenever and wherever it would not cause an unneeded danger to either of them. The shopkeeper had his back turned at the counter so he didn't notice as the dark gray snake slithered up Hades arm and wrapped twice around his neck and still lay his head on Hades collar bone.

Zerious' hiss of contentment brought the shopkeepers attention to them as he was turning to make his way back. He gasped and dropped what he was carrying.

"Sir! Are you Crazy! Insane! Quickly drop it and run before you are bitten!"

Hades just smirked , brought his hand up to the serpent then began to pet down Zerious' scales bringing a hiss of pleasure from the snake.

"I told you it was insulting when you said I could not handle a serpent. And he is a he not an it. Now fool tell me the price and I'll take the basket and some rats an, then I will take my leave."

Quiet shaken the store keep just nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>An hour later found a breathless Hades in his room at St. Jove. After rushing from the Allies. Zerious was loosely curled up on his mattress, hissing out observations on things that had changed around his room.<p>

_Oh you have of those 'bookie cases' _

and _why is there a hole in the wall?_

Then: _does it smell like blood in here? _

And Hades' favorite: _you need a new stuff for your nest bedding it's to firm and bumpy._

Hades chuckled as he sat down next to the serpent gently stroking down the clack scales. So many thoughts clouded his mind, he needed to find out how this happened but he feared, no Hades was never afraid. Worried, yes he was was worried worried, and concerned about what he would find out.

_Zerious, how are you alive?_ He figured straight to the point was best, get it over with and all that.

_Well snakeling, I don't remember that much about being dead, but there was lots of nothing. No smell, sight, taste, feel. It was very nerve racking. But then a voice spoke, it sounded like a very...happy..young human sounding voice. It offered my life back if I agreed to watch over a young boy who destined for great things but that he would need a companion to help guide him when they could not. Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes to find you standing in that little shop where I was to meet my charge.. So tell me snakeling does that answer your questions?_

Hades' first though was that this was the longest he had ever heard the snake speak, Then the gears in his head began to work again. A happy human sounding voice, young, boy with a great destiny, needing a companion. This was adding up to equal trouble, Avye trouble. He didn't know her long but he knew enough to expect her to do something like this. But he was not unhappy about it, far from it actually, he now felt he owed her. Great...

_Yes it does, but now I have something else to ask. Would you like a new name? _It felt wrong to call the snake Zerious, even if it was the very snake just in a new skin. A new name for a new life. _Not that I don't like your name, I just figured if you were brought back, why not stat fresh._

The gray /black snake tilted his head to the side and peered at him with sharp slanted red eyes. They stayed like that searching the others eyes fro a long time before he hissed in approval,

_Yes you have as point. But what shall I be called. And if I get a change so shall you, snakeling no longer fits you, sadly. I enjoyed having a snake child._

Hades had to smile at that it was true, and he enjoyed being a snake child, if only they had had more time. And the snake knew he would never voice this out loud.

_Yes a duet-renaming is in order. Now from what I've read and what you have told me I believe you to be a Ashwinder. _He paused to receive a nod _So this means your name should have something to do with that...I think Ignatius fits you. One could say you are full of...fire. What do you think?_

_Full of fire you say_ Zerious, no Ignatius let out a content hiss of approval _I accept the name, I will be your familiar and flame, and you shall be my Magnus, for that is what you will become, The Great One."_

Hades blinked a couple of times before he smirked arrogantly. _Of course Ignatius, and I won't let it get to my ego._

"Good," said a unfortunately familiar voice, " I'd feel bad if you got a big head because it would be my fault."

Sighing Hades turned slowly around to face the young looking goddess. He should have known that she would turn up after finding her ;gift'. The smirk on her face just proved that she knew how irritating her random appearances where.

"Hello Avye, I have to thank you for returning my friend, now guardian, to me. Though I must ask why are you here." His voice was monotone, trying to be nice, and not overly sarcastic as he tended to be in her presence.,

"Yes I figured you would want a familiar at some point and I watched how much his death affected you so I decided to bring him back to you. Though I must admit I uh..broke a few rules in doing so, and it would be bad if the wrong person found out so, please don't mention it. I mean it, don't." She walked softly to where the bed was and sat down across from Hades and next to Ignatius. Reaching out a pale hand she began stroking the scales with a gentle touch, so much so that it was as if she was afraid she would break him. Ignatius hissed and shivered in pleasure, turning into snake shaped goo.

Hades raised an eyebrow and smirked at the two. _'should I be jealous of them?' _He thought jokingly. Avye turned her eyes to him, realizing he was watching she quickly retracted her hand laying both folded in her lap. There was a awkward silence before Hades decided to break it.

"So tell be Avye, why are you here? Other then to tell me of Ignatius, you wouldn't bother with something I could find out on my own." His voice was back to being cold and indifferent, mask firmly in place. He had just met the goddess so it was dangerous to show his true self to someone like that. Maybe someday though. At least he hoped.

Avye gave a bit of a jump obviously preoccupied with her thoughts and was shocked by him speaking for a moment . She quickly smiled her soft smile, a type of smile Hades had never seen on anyone else before. Hades wondered if that smile was her mask, the happy bubbly girl was a good mask for someone to have. It would convince others that everything was fine, and they wouldn't ask questions.

"The reason I came was actually to talk to you about Ignatius" Hades gave her a blank look, Avye chuckled nervously. "But yes it wasn't about him coming back to life." Here he gave a superior smirk, she just glared at him " I wanted to give you two thinking and tell you a third about , and it has to do with talking to serpents, like Ignatius."

Out of no where, which was probably true as this was magic, she pulled out two thick tombs. They were VERY old and looked like they could fall apart at anytime. There were squiggle like markings that he could vaguely see, but she was moving so he couldn't focus on them.

"These tombs are ancient so you'll have to refresh the preservation charms on them after you learn how. These were bother written by the Great Salizar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and the greatest Potions Master, a master of the DARK and Black art, and the first human able to speak the snake tongue. DO you see where I'm going with this?" She was holding out the books to him with that 'I know something you don't ' smile on her face. Taking the books Hades noticed that the squiggles were slowly starting to make sense in his mind, one was titled _**" Introduction to the Theory and Practice of Parselmagic"**_, the other was _**"Transitioning from Dark to PaselGray"**_. Raising another eyebrow he started to think.

One thought was that wizards have weird names for things. His second was if her was related to this Salazar. If he could speak to serpents and Hades could as well, did that mean they were distantly related. It would be bloody brilliant to have a such a powerful ancestor.

"would you be giving me these as a way to learn this parsalmagic?" he asked, absently flipping through the pages, careful no to be to rough.

Giggling Aavye stood, twirled, before she was back to where she appeared a few minutes ago. "Yes, my fear Hades, with the power of parsalmagic not only will others never know you spells, but the power of the spell will increase, but have less of a cost to your core reserves. TTHus letting you cast more. Once you learn tto use this your only equal will be t your mate...wait ignor That last one!" wide eded she franticly turned and dissappeared from the froom.

Staring confused at the spot she occupied Hades mind was on hold.

He had a mate?

He had a mate.

A mate.

Him.

Mate.

Hades eyes narrowed n though, before snorting _' yeah right, like I would fall for that. Emotions are a weakness, so mates are as well.'_

Shrugging he laid the books on his nightstand, he flick off his light as he went and began getting ready fro bed. Ignatius decided to finally comment on what happened after getting out of his pleasure haze.

_Master Magnus, who was that crazy female? Her voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't be my reviver. _Chuckling Hades laid down under the covers with Ignatius slithering up to lay by his head.

_Sorry to say Ignatius bit that was Avye a goddess or so she says. Apparently she could get in trouble for returning you, so now we own her a debt._Hades curled up on his side, head laying on his arm, as he slowly stroked the dark scales, his eyes closed a relaxed.

_That means, master, that the debt must be repayed soon. It's always bad to have one hanging over your head._

I agree, and we shall see to it later, for now let us sleep and prepare for tomorrow. Hades said as he pulled the covers up to his chin and curled up with Ignatius.

Of course Master Magnus, good night and pleasant dreams.

Good night Ignatius.

And both serpent and child fell into the first restful sleep either had in a long time. And this time Hades met in his dreams the most interesting of persons to him.

* * *

><p>When Hades opened his eyes he saw lots of mist. The floor was gray, the sky was gray, and the mist was white. Looking around he found himself slightly disoriented, there seemed to barely be an up, down, left, right. Heck he wondered if he was even standing.<p>

'This must be a dream, either that or I've finally cracked' he thought as he took an experimental step forward.

"I doubt you have snapped so that leaves this a dream, does it not?" said a unfamiliar masculine voice.

Swiftly Hades turned to see a boy about his age, dark, softy, wispy, brown hair curled only slightly; green eyes that held just a bit of blue gray in them were cold and warm. High aristocratic features were carved into pale skin. He was a beautiful boy, and stood with the confidence that said he knew it too.

Hades narrowed his emerald eyes "and who are you if this is a dream?"

The other boy smirked "oh I'm nothing, but what you are. I have been with you for quite awhile. We have meat once before but it would seem that you have forgotten, though you were young at the time." He began passing back and forth, pulling out a wand he started twirling it in his hands. " I had wished you remembered because we have much to plan for, our time at Hogwarts must be productive , but not visible enough that Dumbledore" the head masters name was spat out with sch hate that Hades wondered if just saying the name like a curse could kill the man, the other boy just continued talking.

"Doesn't get onto and interfere with us. He has the most horrible habit of controlling the lives of others, but when one doesn't conform then he pushes them into the dark light and opinion of others." finally he stopped pacing and approached Hades,

"Okay I can understand a need for all that but what I asked was who are you?" Hades crossed his arms so as he started down the other boy.

"Me, well I;m you now. I was once however a powerful wizard with plans to cleanse our world of the filth. But somehow my latest plan failed and a pat of my soul was trapped inside of you. Over time as you grew our souls merged, and as your environment morphed you to act and see the world as I did, I was able to start communicating with you. As to who I was, my name was Tom Marvolo Riddle JR, named after my filthy mugggle father who left my mother to wither to nothing. She gave birth to me in this very orphanage then it was called Wools. Over time I grew more powerful and in control till I became the greatest Dark Lord in thousands of years. I am Lord Voldemort."

Hades couldn't help but let his jaw drop in amazement. He had the Dark Lord in his head. Well then...Shaking his head she stepped closer hesitating, but when Riddle, no Voldemort didn't stop him he continued. Standing almost toe to toe with that he had been staring to look up to was a bit..well...indescribable.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I had a poll for you guys but by the time I got here, I completely lost it...maybe I think of it late.<p>

Anyway, peace out

Avye, Artemis, Anaed, whatever...


	8. Chapter 7 Of Blondes, Weasels, and Train

****What Could Have Been and What Was****

**Author's note:** Forgive me for not posting in….well let's just say awhile, I've been having some behind the scenes issues for some time.

1} my computer (Maya) decided it was done with life for the last time…seeing as his motherboard melted to hell…yeah well it was a good run.

2} we cannot afford another computer and all I have is a gifted I pad that I can't type on. You don't even want to see what kind of errors would come up on a touch screen typed chapter.

3} my sister did not have computer until just last month, and school kept me from seeing her to use it.

4} I hate this chapter….plain and simple….nothing was coming out of my brain for quite a while.

5} And last of all I tried to bata my own work and that led to me hating this thing very much….

Anyway ignore my ranting and try and forget my ranting.

* * *

><p><strong>What Could Have Been and What Was<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Of Blondes, Weasels, and Trains**

Hades had been working hard in the last month, Tom, as the younger spirit of Voldemort had asked for Hades to address him, had been pushing him past even his current study routine not that Hades was opposed to getting to read the best rather than assuming what was good material. They had been planning, scheming, all round plotting about what to do in the upcoming years while trapped in the halls of Hogwarts.

They agreed that he was allowed to show his proper intelligence, and that he was to make as high marks on both his O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. as was possible. The duo also figured that he should also gather as many ally's as possible, including a few Mudbloods if they qualified, passing a few preset criteria.

They were likely to be important later on to either the Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix (Tom having explained about Dumbledore's followers earlier)

They were smart and had good grades, enabling them to actually get somewhere.

That they weren't likely to look too far into his past.

It was unlikely that too many would pass, and Tom reminded him that he needed to tell his fellow Slytherins of his plan (Tom would not accept him going anywhere else). Even if he would only be getting 'close' to just those that past his test, he would not be cruel in a public setting. But first Hades would have to deal with his housemates looking down on him for being of lesser blood, though both boys guessed they could show the Gringotts blood test if they really had to.

And at all costs they would have to avoid Dumbledore and invoking hi interest until the very last moment they could. He was bound to notice the similarities between Hades and the younger Tom, but if Hades grew into his trust, rather than an enemy like Tom had, than they could hold off on his deep reaching (inspecting) interest longer.

Right now, Hades was standing outside the orphanage with Mary, the Head matron, waiting for a cab that would take him to King's Crossing Station. They were in a stare down, with Ignatius hissing unpleasant things at the woman from around his shoulders. Finally Hades won when Mary looked away and spoke.

"Now Hades, this isn't the first time I had to send off an unnatural child like you to that '_School_'. He was just like you; good looking, intelligent, charismatic, a freakish child all round, violent as well. Oh yes, You and Tom are so alike I feared you were he and had come back to haunt me." Both boys had already discovered the interesting coincidence of them both ending up in the same hell hole, so Hades face remained a plank wall as he stared unnervingly up at her.

"Anyway, to the point, when you get back I know all about your rules of no _'magic'_" here she scoffed at the idea 'so don't go about threatening anyone around here. And while you're gone, for the love of _God_, don't kill anyone." And with that she walked off back into the orphanage.

Hades just stared after her before facing back to the road. _'Well she was as pleasant as ever'_ he thought not even surprised that he had gotten a lecture for a farewell.

_'She was always going on about' I know this' and rules while I was there, but back then she was younger and less grouchy'_ said Tom softly into Hades mind. He had used a lot of his power recently so he could only make a few sparse comments her and there. But his endurance was growing every day, so soon enough he could be out more often.

'_Yes, grouchy indeed'_ Hades responded off handedly when the cab arrived. He stuffed I trunk in the boot and climbed into the back, all silently. The driver turned back, cigar poking from his stained mouth and smoke filling the cabin.

"Where ya off to, mate?" he gruffly asked in a crude but friendly manner.

"To King's Crossing. Quickly." Hades ordered, not looking at the man in case he lost what of his breakfast he had.

"Aye then" The driver growled out, irritated at being ordered around by a child.

The ride was short and silent, neither liking the others company enough to pretend o provide small talk. When they arrived, and when Hades had taken his trunk, the driver was turned to look out cab window, it having been rolled down, to say the fee. The meter was already cleared when Hades interrupted him.

"Ah, yes about the fee, there won't be on from me." He raised his hand as the filth was about to say something in abrupt anger. Hades cast the spell past the edge of the window, so no passersby could see. "Obliviate!"

The cab driver's blue eyes unfocused as the spell took effect. Lowering his hand Hades made sure to speak carefully and clearly (not that he was unclear normally) so that his intentions would come across correctly as the magic did its thing. Hades no longer needed to be worried about the track on his wand, seeing as Avye had provided a method to remove the trace. 'I don't want my little champion getting caught so early now do I?' was the only excuse she provided, not that he was expecting one in the first place.

" You never picked up a boy from an orphanage today, and you decided to waiting front of the station for passengers." and with that the Obliviate was done.

Hades quickly moved away from the cab and made his way to grab a cart. While Obliviating the man wasn't entirely necessary, he still would need the practice of using the spell. Again, no one could track him into the muggle world, it would be disastrous if they did. He didn't even inform the Malfoy's of just how bad it was not wanting them to look too deeply into anything.

After pushing his way through the crowded station, he finally made it to the arch between 9 and 10, which Tom had told him the trick of finding the train days ago. But before he could move to enter the border of the notice-me-not ward, a family of red heads were crowding the entrance. Frustration made its way to his eyes, flashing red before he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

There were six in total, all crowding around each other bickering about something or other. It didn't matter to Hades, all he cares was that they were preventing him from entering the magical side of the station. Trapping him on the muggle one. Taking a few more breaths at tom's insistence. To stop himself from exploding chaos upon them.

Finally when he was calm enough, he straightened up, and began approaching the family in a decorous manner. The mask of a pureblood Lord and Heir firmly in place.

"Pardon me, but the way is currently being blocked by your…family…" Hades had an urge to say heard after he approach the eldest red head male. The man jumped a bit at suddenly being address, a tad to jumpy and weak for Hades to stop a small sneer from forming on his lips.

He could see this simple minded fool try to form a response, occasionally taking glances at what appeared to be his wife. She was a very…plump woman, proudly wearing the same annoyingly red hair as the rest of them, and she appeared to run the house if the looks she was getting from the other flame heads. And it came as no surprise that she was the one to answer him.

"Oh, we are so sorry! We were a bit caught up in our worry for a ...friend of our youngest son, Ronald here." She pushed an arrogant looking boy forward, and Hades didn't bother to stop the annoyed twitch at how much taller the boy was than him. "We will be moving out of the way now, again we apologies."

With that the heard migrated, through the illumined gateway. Tom was making snarky comments, saying they were most likely a Mudblood loving, light, blood-traitor of a family. Hades couldn't help but agree. He was already planning to avoid the younger children, mostly the female, her lusty gaze shouldn't have been seen in one so young, and he would freely admit that it frightened him.

Now the boy, acting so arrogant while dressed in second hand robes covered in dirt, and magical feel completely below average. Yes he too would have been in clothes like that if had not taken, or gotten anything from, the blood test. But he would have at least treated them carefully, seeing as they were the only ones he would have. He hated false arrogance and those who hid behind it

As he cleared the gateway, and passed through to the other side, he had to withhold a groans as he noticed all the people on the platform. Why did people have to crowd around instead of getting to where they were supposed to be. Hades, also, couldn't stop the jealous glare at the numerous families that littered the area.

'_Ignore them, Hades.'_ Tom said in his rare reassuring way. _'They are ignorant, naive, spoiled, and sheltered. Though unfortunate, our situations have made us better, so do not be ashamed.'_

Hades crossed the remaining cluttered platform and quickly dragged his weightlessly-spelled trunk as he went in search of an empty compartment away from others. His goal was reached when he neared the front of the train. His palm would have meet his face if it wasn't such an undignified jester. He should have looked here first, as he knew there would be less children here. It was human habit that they would all move to sit near and at the back of the train, and be away from adults and perfects. Just like when boarding a bus. He himself didn't understand this, as he didn't mind sitting upfront or with adults.

The fact that humans were weird crossed his mind for who-knows-how-manyith time in his life.

With his truck being light as a feather it was easy to lift it up in the racks, but not before taking out two books to pass the ride with. One was a potions book that had been mentioned in his school book, so he decided to read it as well. So far it had been quite informative on alternative ways to prepare ingredients to best utilize their separate qualities. The second was a Beginner's Introduction Guide to Learning and Understanding Ancient Runes. It had been in the section with the third editions textbooks, and when asked the owner had told him that it was an optional elective class that could be chosen when he reached third year. This confused Hades, as it made more sense for the student's to learn it sooner, seeing as how neuron-passageways were easier built the younger that you were. So if the school was going to hold out on them than he would just learn it on his own then take the….what was it…

'_O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S.'_ Tom replied helpfully once again.

Yeah then he could spend his valuable time elsewhere,_ what_ still needed to be determined.

By now the train had well begun its travels to Hogwarts, students done mingling and stored in their compartments. Hades had pleasantly not been disturbed yet, though he had a sneaking suspicion that was soon to end. Tom just snickered at him, till Hades reminded him he would have to deal with them too. An annoyed groan fallowed.

And just as predicted the door was thrown open with more than just a bit of force, creating an echo in the carriage hallways. There in the doorway stood the very red headed prick that Hades had been planning to avoid. Of course his plan wouldn't last as long as he would have liked.

'_Just great, what could he possibly want'_ Hades thought distastefully as the rude ginger walked over and plopped himself down uninvited on the seat across from an irritated Hades. He glanced around the cabin, an air of distaste using from his very pores, before turning to face his slightly disturbed host.

"What you doing here all alone like a nosey Ravenclaw, or even worse, one of those slimy Slytherins." He spoke without a care, not even thinking about the possibility that he could be talking to a 'slimy' Slytherin. Tom was to busy chuckling at his stupidity, but Ignatius wasn't. He was too busy ranting to laugh about it.

_What do you mean slimy! I'll have you know my scales are perfectly healthy, not slimy as you seem to insinuate. Lousy humans not recognizing such a perfect specimen as I_ there happened to be more to that wonderful rant but hades put a hand over the serpent's head to keep it under his robes. He didn't need this petty boy to go running off and tattle off to some person about Hades snake.

"And why would it be such a bad thing to be either of those?" Hades replied, hopping that this hypocritical boy would notice his pause.

"Why would anyone want to be!? Slytherins are slimy, evil, and arrogant gits that will try and brain wash everyone into killing and even worse The Dark Arts! They are all evil, beware those slimy gits. And Ravenclaws are no problem other than that they are snotty know-it-alls that can't tell when no one cares that they apparently know something. Now don't even get me started on Hufflepuffs." and it was here that Hades zoned OUT. The red head, (Ronald was it?), was going on and on about all the different houses in a completely biased view. And the way he was speaking he seemed to think Hades would be a fool to not think like he did, like the idea was completely absurd.

'_When and where did he get the idea that you where friends'_ Tom warily asked, slightly cautious about what possible idiotic answers that could come with that question.

'_I have no clue Tom, but I think his rant is going to last the whole ride. If so, should we leave now or just deal with it till Hogwarts?'_ it was Ronald had moved his rant to what was his second favorite topic, Quidditch , that Hades and Tom thought of possible escape plans. It was also during this time that the compartment door opened again, but in a more polite manner then earlier.

When Hades saw white blonde hair he first thought that it was Avye, but then he couldn't think of a reason for her to be on the train. He also remembered that her hair was a more unearthly white then a simple bleached white. As it turns out it was that boy he met in the robe shop, Draco, and man was Hades glad to see him.

After Draco scanned the small cabin his eyes landed on Hades then lighted with a childish glee, hidden under his spoiled mask that he had when in public, of course. But it was quickly flushed away when those ice eyes fell on the ginger. A sneer spread on his lips, and his why-are-you-present glare aimed at the literally poor boy

"No need to guess who you are. Not with that red hair, hand me down robes, and I bet you have more family then you can afford. Definitely Weasely, right Weasel?" He said in that mockingly arrogant way that Hades was beginning to become use to. Though never used on him, he had seen Draco use those actions against those below him when they met up at the Leaky Caldron. They had only met up a handful of times after that time in the robe shop, not having more time as Hades was studying with zeal.

And as Hades was a quick study in the art of studying people. It didn't take him long to start decoding Draco's mask.

Ron was attempting to match the blond pureblood's glare, but it was turning into something much like a painful grimace. Of course, the now known blood traitor, seemed to have problems with every natural proper manner and expression. Thins amused, and disgusted, Hades to no end. How low had they 'light' fallen that they couldn't even have a mutual and interesting battle of wits, or was it just this child who was incapable. Wither way Hades still had the same disturbed reacting to the idea. But it was starting to not matter much to Hades, with only days in the Wizarding World and acting only as an observer, he was already finding to many faults in that side of things.

"Yeah, and who are you to insult my Family? Bet you're some Death Eater Spawns!" That even louder voice of his was way past its irritating point for Hades. "Bet your daddy got you a nice cushion in Slytherin for to slither onto like a good evil span."

The idiocy of that response was so great that both Hades and Draco were stunning to silence. The weasel, as Hades and Tom were content to call him, had a smug look on his face, and his chest puffed out, obviously he thought he had won that altercation. Hades gave a mock cough, masking the snicker that was threatening to break out at the absurdity of this idiotic boy. Deciding to ignore him and hope he went way, hades turning to Draco, inviting him to sit next to him.

The blonde, getting the plan, acted like the red head was invisible and chatted away in a dignified manner about all the things his father had told him about the school he left out the bits that shouldn't be shared with other houses of course, so he hadn't forgotten about the weasel completely.

With a huff and arrogant hurt look the Weasel up and stormed out of the compartment while Hades was silently nodding politely as he listened with half an ear to Draco. Both boys paused as the door slammed shut before smirking in triumph. That had been faster and simpler than expected.

And soon the matter was forgotten as they went on with what they were doing, Draco talking endlessly in a more detail and more carefree, while Hades pretended to listen while reading his book and petting Ignatius.

Least to say the rest of the ride went undisturbed thanks to some locking charms, Hades was ashamed to think that he had forgotten them the first time around.


End file.
